


Dress

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [13]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 1x10, After Hours, Apologies, Danny was Kinda awful, Dress, Episode Tag, F/M, Linda forgives him, Poor Linda, Was this requested?, can’t remember, in this episode, new dress, season one episode ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: After Danny hurts Linda’s feelings, he apologizes and she accepts it. Still feeling like a jerk, he goes out and buys her a present to make up for the one she absolutely hated. Does he get it right this time?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from Hellfire32’s friend. Pretty sure they don’t have an account, but here it is. Hope you like it!

"So she's a suspect now?" Linda wondered as she ate her roast beef sandwich with Danny at the precinct. 

"Yeah."

"Any chance I can get on the jury?" She wasn't at all joking. 

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime," Danny grabbed the box from the floor. "I know I don't always get to do special things for you, but... today I did."

"Oh, Danny..." she smiled lovingly, then opened the box. As soon as her eyes laid on the dress, her smile faded. 

"Hmm? Look at that. What do you think? Purple, your favorite color, match your sweater. Look at that."

"Oh." It was a small, slinky purple dress decorated with sparkly sequins. ‘It looks like a disco threw up on it.’ 

"What?" Why didn't she like it?

"In fifteen years of marriage, you ever see me wear something like this?"

"What's wrong with it? It's nice. It's a new style. It's gonna look great on you."

"New style? You been reading Vogue lately, have you, Danny Reagan?" Linda sighed, almost tearing the dress in her hands. "Look, I'm a big girl. I know sometimes a man's eyes wander. And if your mind wanders, too, a little, then... so be it. Just don't ever make me feel this small again." She threw the dress at him and stormed out. 

She had absolutely no words as she slammed the car door shut. Why would he even think she liked that style? Even when they were dating, she never wore anything like that. Her style was modest, and he knew that. She choked on the shaky breath she took in, and a sub escaped. She cried all the way home to her boring, dull, and uneventful Staten Island home. 

**********

‘ "That was your wife I saw the other day, wasn't it?" The young woman yelled over the music. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let me ask you something. What has she got that I don't have?" Sabrina cocked her head, and poured just a little bit. 

"Me." ‘

They had made up- of course they had made up- partly right there in the eating area, and then into the wee hours of the morning. They had some bruising from the frantic flight up the stairs, and as always, Linda supported live bites and Danny had scratches down his back. The detective knew what he had to do to make it up to her. 

Danny looked at the nice building in front of him. It was a boutique Linda visited for her fancier dresses; dresses for Easter or Christmas parties or police man auxiliary balls. He knew of the store, because of the boxes that came home and because of the bills. He had never been in the store, however.

Danny spent fifteen minutes looking for a dress Linda would like, before finding a few options. One was light pink with long sleeves; the second one was a maroon red with a knee length skirt and pockets; the third one was a full length purple dress with a slit. He hoped she didn't mind the slit, because he liked the purple one the best. 

With his purchase in hand, Danny went out of the store and onto his next destination. 

***********

Linda parked the car in the driveway after dropping the kids off for their sleepover. She never had sleepovers when she was a kid, maybe because of her upbringing. She shrugged off the idea as she closed the front door. Danny was home, judging by his car in the street. 

"Danny? You here?" She called as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed a note on the fridge. " 'Follow the string'." She looked down and saw an orange piece of yarn leading to the staircase. 

Curiosity completely piqued, Linda followed the string up the stairs and into their bedroom. She turned to their walk-in closet where the string was under the door. She opened the door and at first didn’t see her present. She gasped when she saw the lavender dress hanging on the back of the door. 

“I hope that one suits your taste better,” Danny said from behind her. 

"Oh, Danny," Linda breathed, looking at the silk dress. 

"So. Whaddaya think?"

"I think you spent too much money!" She held it up for better inspection. “It’s beautiful!.... You do know that now you’re gonna have to take me somewhere so I can have an excuse to wear this?”

“That’s the plan. Where you wanna go?”

“Oh, honey!” Linda hugged Danny, giving him a kiss. 

“Does this mean I’m outta the dog house?”

“Yes, no more dog house.... can we go now?”

“Yeah. We can go.”

Linda smiled again, “Lemme shower first, and then we’ll go.”

************

Linda absolutely loved the dress. It was long and flowy, with long sleeves. She didn’t mind the slit at all- in fact, she loved it. Standing still and while walking, it wasn’t very noticeable, but while sitting her legs poked out, and she was glad she had taken the time to shave them. She paired the dress with tan heels and an off white clutch. 

As much as Danny wanted to sit across from his wife and stare at her until she blushed and whisper-yelled at him to stop, he had agreed with her when she had wanted a booth. That way, he could be closer to her. To some, it might sound lame, or it might sound like he was whipped, but he truly felt better with Linda close by. 

They sat down, ordered wine, and a fancy pasta Danny had never heard of, and made light chatter. A little less than halfway into the meal, the waiter came up to them with another drink. 

Placing it down, he said, “this is from the gentleman over there.”

“Ohhh,” Linda turned her head to see where he was sitting. 

“You’re not gonna drink that, are you?” Danny wondered, feeling something stir in his stomach.

“Why? You don’t want me to get drunk?” She picked up her wine glass.

“No-“

“But I’m more fun drunk!”

That was certainly very true, but getting drunk wasn’t the reason Danny was thinking of. “I know, but it’s just-“

“What, you think it’s poisoned?” Linda laughed as Danny shrugged. “You’ve been watching too many James Bond movies! Some random guy isn’t going to poison me.”

Danny only moved the drink away from her, promoting her to tilt her head in confusion. 

“Oh, wait! I know what this is! You’re jealous!”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Cause guys are checkin’ me out and sendin’ me drinks!”

“Are you sure you’re not drunk already?” He knew it was her second glass, but he thought she had a half a glass to go before getting drunk. Maybe she was getting tipsy.

“You’re jealous!” Linda sang quietly, smiling broadly. 

“Linda. Linda,” he talked over her as she continued to sing quietly. “Linda.”

“Well, don’t worry. Cause you’re the only one for me. And if another man tries to pick me up, I’ll kick ‘im in the balls.”

Danny chocked on his drink; not only was he not expecting her to say that, but the confidence she said it with took him by surprise. “Good, I’m glad. Sounds painful, but good.”

Linda smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you, y’know. Even if you were a total ass, I still love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They continued eating for a few moments in comfortable silence until Linda spoke up. “Danny? If you chase a twenty year old skirt again, I’ll castrate you.” She turned to him, “and I’ll do it, too! You made me feel so awful.”

“I was an idiot. I was stupid, and I’m sorry.” He put an arm around her, “you’re the only one for me.”

“And don’t you forget it!”

Never again did Danny Reagan let a sexy young lady capture his attention. Never again did he make his wife feel so small and insecure. Never again did he stray from the woman he loved with all his heart.

“Linda?”

“Yes, Danny?”

“I like your hair.”

She smiled and blushed, looking down at her plate, her now short hair falling into her eyes.


End file.
